WARNING: Contains Fluff!
by Batman2o4
Summary: A collection of fluffy IchiRuki moments and ofcourse bickering.UPDATE: Got 3 & 4 up
1. The Curse of the JumboTron

Ichigo squirmed in his seat awkwardly as he waited for the game to come back on. They were playing the stupid gameshows in the crowds while the sponsors hosted their commercials.

As he sifted through his oily nachos he felt a slight nudge on his arm. He turned to gaze at Rukia sitting next to him with a slight pink on her cheeks.

"Ichigo.. Why are we on the big-screeny thing?" she asked sheepishly.

"Wha.." He mumbled looking up to see their faces on the huge JumboTron, under their confused expressions was the one, deadly, throbbing word.

"Kiss..." He read under his breath, then it hit him. "NO!" He screamed, his face bright red, making his arms into an X and turning away from Rukia.

"They want us to kiss!" He grumbled childishly, trying to force his signature frown.

Rukia sighed and forcefully turned his face, and locked lips with his shocked expression. There were wild cheers all around the stadium as Ichigo's body went limp.

When Rukia finally let go the giant TV had long since moved on to its next victim.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo screeched, his face red as a tomato. She smiled slightly and chuckled under her breath.

And they never spoke of it again, but luckily, Keigo had been at the game and had spread it all over town by the next day.


	2. Never Again

Ichigo was lounging comfortably on his bed reading a manga when he heard the light beeping noise coming from the girl laying on the floor. He rolled over to face her.

"Hollow?" He asked, not quite as serious as someone would normally be when asking about a hideous, deadly monster. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No... Nii-sama wishes to see me... I wonder why.." She began to lift herself off the wood flooring "Oh well, I guess I'll find out when I get there." She shrugged, leaving her gigai on the floor and making her way to the window, when she felt a firm hand on her arm.

"I'm coming." Ichigo said seriously. She looked at him questioningly.

"Why? I'll only be gone for a couple of hours." She asked still confused by his actions.

"I'm..." He coughed and looked away from her, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks.

"You're worried about me?" She asked, a smirk climbing onto her lips as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" he screamed turning to her, his face not tinted anymore but full blown taken over by a steaming red.

"Just.. Remember last time?" he mumbled, eyes softening. Rukia was caught off guard by his sudden sign of affection and could feel her cheeks starting to heat up, so she turned and began out the window.

"Let's go, Romeo" Rukia grumbled jumping off the sill. Ichigo scrambled to find his Representitive Shinigami badge and was released from his body and ran after her, he didn't stop to wonder what position his body and Rukia's gigai were in...

**Later in Soul Society**

"Ugh how many more of these meetings am I gonna have to sit through? Cause if it's more than 2 I'm stabbing myself right now and saving us all the trouble." Ichigo whined as he speed-walked to keep up with the short, raven haired shinigami in front of him.

"You're the one who wanted to come here, idiot. And you better start unwrapping Zangetsu now cause it's a lot more than 3." Rukia snapped, looking at her long list of captains and seats to visit and clear business with. Ichigo responded with a long drawn out groan.

"Why don't you go see Renji or something? I'm busy.." she mumbled under her breath. Ichigo snorted and huffed indicating she was stuck with him. She sighed and continued to keep a sped pace. Good, Ukitake-Taichou is next. Kiyone and Sentarou can play with Ichigo while I handle business she almost chuckled at the use of words in her mind when she noticed Ichigo was not beside her. She looked back to see Ichigo kneeling over something by a pond.

"What are you doin, idiot?! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted so he could hear her clearly. He turned and glared at her, placing a finger over his mouth silently saying "sshh!!" then turned around and continued to work on whatever he was doing.

"Ugh!" Rukia groaned, tapping her foot impatiently. "what is he doing?!" She asked noone in particular and used flash-step to stand directly behind Ichigo's turned back and peered over his shoulder. In his hands he cradled a baby bird that had fallen out of it's nest and was sqwacking uncontrollably. It took her a few moments to process what the badass, carrot top was doing with the baby bird. She looked back and forth between his concerned face and the sqwacking animal several times before laughing hysterically. Ichigo turned to her a tint of pink heating up his cheeks for the second time that day.

"Hey! Ya'no what.. Shut up!" he fumed as he stomped over to the tree with a small nest in it. He expertly shimmied up the tree and positioned himself perfectly so he could properly place the bird in it's nest with its other birdy-siblings.

When he returned to Rukia he looked at her seriously and said only one thing before turning and walking away:

"If you speak of this ever I will be forced to kill you with my bare hands, understand?" she almost chuckled until she realized that he wasn't joking and nodded sheepishly.

"Good." He huffed and turned on his heels, jumping back on to the worn road. "Where to now?"

**And back at the Kurosaki residence again..**

They stood staring at the 2 entwined flesh bodies on the floor with blank expressions on their faces, both as white as paper.

"W-well..." On the count of three?" Ichigo turned to look at Rukia to confirm it.

"1... 2... 3!" They said in unison and crawled back into their living bodies.

Ichigo's face was now about an inch from Rukia's and the effect of being this close was having a.. well.. effect on him.

Suddenly Rukia shot a glare at him.

"Ichigo, that better be a banana or so help me god..."

FIN


	3. Confessions

A/N

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been pretty blank lately…and busy. So now I've made a time for me to write! And to make it up for the lack of stories before, I'm gonna enter 2 right now. Good? Anyway, Enjoy.

Confessions

Rukia was sitting, glaring at the red headed boy playing on his computer, he knew she was angry but he preferred not to deal with it and ignore her. But eventually the eyes boring into the back of his skull got to him, he whipped around the chair and screamed

"What do you want?!" she looked a bit taken aback for a moment but then regained composure.

"Why don't you confess to Inoue?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Ichigo looked at her as if she had just swallowed his cat whole.. if he had a cat, that is.

"What are you talking about?" He exclaimed, looking rather disturbed.

"You're tearing her apart with this whole 'hard to get' act, Ichigo. Why don't you just go marry her, or date.. Or whatever you humans do!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Confess…?" He mumbled under his breath looking at the ground, his hair covered his face so she couldn't see his expression. Then suddenly he chuckled lightly.

"You want me to confess, huh? Well.. If I did, it wouldn't be to Inoue, Fool." Rukia looked at him with confused yet thoughtful eyes.

"Not… Inoue?" She muttered, Ichigo's eyes brightened as he thought she understood, but when she lifted her finger to her lip in thought he sighed and dropped his head down again. Rukia's eyes brightened.

"Is it Tatsuki?!" "No.." "Umm.. Chizuru?" "Nope." "Rangiku?" "No way!" Suddenly Rukia's eyes brightened and she seemed almost extatic, 'Did she finally get it?!' Ichigo thought hopefully.

"NII-SAMA!" She screamed, Ichigo's face went from hopeful to completely and utterly disgusted.

"I do NOT think so, Missy!" he scolded, jumping off his chair and standing face to face with her.

"Well then, who?!" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, obviously fed up with the guessing game. Ichigo turned away and began to walk back to his chair slowly, hiding a smirk. Suddenly he whipped around and caught her lips, which were about to speak, with his. After a little while he took a step back.

"Does that answer your question?" He joked, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

I hope that was okay.. I thought of the idea at like 1 AM last night.. well now on to the next one..


	4. Drawing

Drawings

Ichigo was sprawled out on his bed as the raven-haired shinigami he lived with drew mass amounts of bunnies at his desk. He rolled over to watch her intense concentration.

"Hey Rukia?" He started

"Mhmh…" She mumbled

"Why do you suck at drawing so bad?" She clenched her fist on the magic marker and glared daggers at him.

"Ya'no what?! You make fun of me all the time about my drawing! Let's see you do any better!" She hissed angrily, throwing the a pencil and sheet of paper at him.

"..Me?" He asked completely confused by her outburst. She nodded stiffly and crossed her arms over her chest. Ichigo shrugged.

"Okay." He mumbled and set to work, Ichigo watched over his shoulder, perhaps a little too close for the boy's comfort, as he drew a beautiful sketch of two people, slowly but surely their faces, hair, shapes, expressions and clothes came into view. Rukia took note that they were kissing, as Ichigo finished the shinigami robes (A/N I looked for the specific word for them but couldn't find it) Rukia began to see who the small raven haired girl and the tall redhead were. Ichigo's blush was growing on his cheeks, why was he doing this? He tried to stop his hand from finishing the picture but he couldn't stop drawing.. He was suddenly very aware that his person of interest was practically laying on his back, her chin on his shoulder and her cheek lightly brushing his ear, he could feel her breathing on the side of his neck and he was getting a little too 'Excited' for his own good. He finished the picture quickly and shoved the piece of paper into Rukia's hands, he got up from the chair and laid on his bed. Neither of them moved for a while as Rukia studied her gift. Suddenly she walked over to the bed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"No problem" He mumbled into the pillow, which he was burying his head in to keep Rukia from seeing his blush.

Sorry, ending was kind of abrupt. But I hope you liked it! I always wondered how good Ichigo is at drawing since he's always making fun of Rukia.

I'll try to update more often, I promise!

Cheers,

Batman


End file.
